


Same Moon

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Butchercup, Butchercup based, Established Relationship, Greens based, Multi, greens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Butch kind of knew him, his brothers, and the puffs wouldn’t end up at the same college. But at least they’re all looking up at the same moon.MOON | GREENS (day 2)
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 22





	Same Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted late cause my laptop broke yesterday.

He couldn’t sleep that night. 

Hell, he couldn’t sleep most nights. It was going on 1 in the morning, usually he would find ways to tire himself out, this night he stayed staring at the moon. 

It was weird being without his brother’s, they always were together, even while doing their own thing. They weren’t apart of any of the same high school ‘cliques’ as people would call it but they always seen each other at the end of the day. 

These days he’s lucky if they get to call. 

He misses them, he miss the puffs too. 

Him and Buttercup got together not too long, before senior year started. When they started high school together he didn’t plan on falling in love with the Green Puff but it kind of happened.

He was close to Blossom and Bubbles too, they were like little sisters to him. (Despite them being two months older.) While in high-school him and Bubbles did Anime Marathons once a week. Blossom tutored him in math and she soon was able to tolerate him. 

Not really thinking of what would happen, he group facetimed the five. 

“Why the fuck are you calling at 1 in the morning!” came a groanfrom his older brother. 

“Hey guys!” Boomer’s face popped into the call, his room was dark so was Brick’s dorm room. 

“Hello!” Bubbles soon popped in. Her light was on meaning she wasn’t sleep.

“What gives you the right to call at 1 am?” Buttercup voice as she popped into the call. Butch couldn’t see her because her light was off but he knew she looked pretty.

“Bye bye, beauty sleep” Blossom sighed, as she joined the call. 

“You weren’t sleep anyway, you study freak!” came the familiar yell of Blossom’s roommate, Penelope.

Blossom roller her eyes. The two weren’t alike at all. 

“Why did you call anyway?” Boomer asked getting up from his bed and turning the light on. 

“No reason” 

Brick hung up at his answer. Blossom and bubbles laughed, while Boomer and Buttercup groaned. 

“I’m going back to sleep” Boomer said, “goodnight guys”

“I have a class tomorrow morning, we can talk tomorrow” Blossom hung up. 

“Nightie night” Bubbles said leaving as well. 

“Welp, it’s just you and I” Butch had told Buttercup since she was the only here.

“Sadly”

“How rude, you say it like it’s a bad thing” Butch scoffed. Buttercup just laughed.

“It is” 

After a comfortable silence Butch looked at the moon. 

“Hey butters?”

“Hm?”

“Look at the moon” Butch told her. 

He heard shifting of her bed as she moved, “I am”

“No matter how far we are, we’ll always be looking at the same moon” 

Buttercup snorted, “you’re so cheesy, but yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> End was kind of rushed since i’ve never used my phone to post and since it’s late.


End file.
